Alteration of Chance
by Angelwind
Summary: A GB fic. A new problem rises in " Another World " which Serge is called upon to deal with. Except.... now Serge isn't a boy there.
1. Default Chapter

(Type a title for your page here)   
  
Warning: This fanfiction is a GBer! Know what that means? Gender B e n d e r. In one of these fics, a character's gender role gets displaced somehow. Made popular by Ranma. Which means if you're very protective of a certain character or are strict in your beliefs about gender roles, bug out now while you still can! ^_^  
  
On a side note, any GB fic I write is clean. Other fanfiction writers can violate characters all they like, they don't need my help :P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, even if one of them is in altered state!  
  
Who gets nailed:  
  
Serge  
  
GB rating: Light. Focuses more on the story than the GB aspect.  
  
  
Finally, _BIG_ Spoiler: It gives away the final battle and ending!  
  
  
OK, that stuff is out of the way now? Good :P  
  
  
  
~  
  
Serge slowly awoke from his nap. He lazily looked out the window at the children of Arni village playing. A small smile slowly crossed his face. He normally wasn't this lazy, but he didn't feel well in the morning, so they allowed him some rest.  
  
He groaned as he sat up. No... something wasn't right. He felt cold, despite the air. He thought it was just a chill, but his breathing wasn't right either.  
  
" Blimey! " came a familiar voice which eased him.  
  
Serge sat up. He was fine. He couldn't believe for a second he felt bad.  
  
Kid stood there, hand on her hip.  
  
" Got news you won't like, mate. " she said, " Old man Bal at Viper Manor wants you. "  
  
Serge nodded and followed her down to Opassa beach, not even questioning why Kid was even there. He just followed her absentmindedly to Opassa beach and watched her raise her pendant to the area of the disturbance.... Even though the disturbance was supposedly corrected.  
  
As he felt the familiar feeling of the ground sinking beneath him... the darkness gripped him. The feeling he had in the morning was back and was crushing him.... crushing him... he tried to find the voice to scream but the darkness took all voice away from him. His very skin felt like it was being torn apart but the pain was inside... not outside.... It was only a couple moments, but the time felt like eternity as he finally found himself on the beach of an alternate Opassa beach with Kid.  
  
Finally, he exhaled and fell to the ground... Falling out of conciousness, relief spreading over him.  
  
" Oh bloody hell.... " was the last thing he heard before slipping.  
  
Serge fell into a deep, relaxed sleep. His senses finally started to clear, like a nightmare that was gone. He took deep breaths as he could hear voices above him.  
  
" I did not expect something like this to become an issue... "  
  
" Da. It is something most people do not..."  
  
" Everything seems to happen to my mate, eh? " that was Kid's voice.  
  
Serge stirred.  
  
" The old boy is coming to! "  
  
Serge felt himself on a bed and he could see stars overhead... as well the faces of Kid, Belthasar, Luccia, and Glenn. He was in Belthasar's library on a makeshift bed.  
  
" Are you all right? " asked Glenn with sincerity.  
  
Serge wondered why everyone was so concerned about him after everything he stood up to. He sat up and suddenly went rigid. Everything was different... different somehow. His breathing... the feeling on his body. He had felt this sort of feeling more often than a human should - becoming a demihuman, a household cat, and the odd feeling of being himself again. Sweat trickled slowly down the side of his face. Instinctively knowing what to do, he slowly turned his gaze downward, expecting the worst.  
  
He was human... still human... that sort of relief flooded over him. Yes he was human... but...  
  
He was a woman.  
  
Serge let out a small yelp and banged the back of his head against the backboard of the bed.   
Glenn quickly put a hand on his shoulder... he wasn't going to abandon his friend now. He failed him once when Lynx had switched places with him, and he was never going to let it happen again.  
  
Serge took a deep breath, hearing it resonate on smaller vocal cords and relaxed.  
  
" Well, I'll be... " said Kid, " not even something like this can get a peep out of ya, can it Serge? "  
  
" It is.... very interesting. Ah, I have not updated my notes. " said Luccia, scribbling on a pad.  
  
Serge turned his attention to Belthasar, who was scratching his chin.  
  
" Well, you see Serge... the reason that there are still problems is this... After you destroyed Time Devourer, FATE was pulled out of existance... And Kid landed in Lucca's arms, never to leave. Somehow this affected the threads of existance and fate... destiny changed. Where something relied entirely on small chance, things changed. Coin tosses in points of time changed results from heads to tails... Snake eyes became splits... And... a different sperm fertilized your mother's egg.... Creating you in this universe. "  
  
Serge looked at his hands in wonder.  
  
" This will have changed events all over the world... One of those being that Lavos will reawaken a hundred years after he was defeated in year 2099. "  
  
Serge looked up, and turned attention away from his body.  
  
" Bugger don't quit... " muttered Kid.  
  
Belthasar sighed.  
  
" It would be a shame if you let the work of those kids and heroes from all over time go to waste... I implore you.... Find a way to 2199 AD to stop Lavos. If he is allowed to destroy the world, I can never have helped create FATE.... And more paradoxes will occur, possibly resulting in the destruction of time itself. "  
  
Serge stepped forward, holding out his fast and smiling. He realized he was smaller, but he was still strong and healthy - built like a true fisherman of Arni village. It would have been a lot worse if he " grew up " all pampered like Leena and some of the girls did. He was shorter and slimmer, but still muscular and tan. His blue hair fell looser and softer, but it still had the sea salt in it.  
  
" You'll do it? "  
  
Serge nodded.  
  
" I'll go with you... " said Glenn, " We are friends. "  
  
" Vat about Serge's condition? " asked Luccia, finally looking up.  
  
Belthasar was silent.  
  
" .... I do not know what can be done that wouldn't risk... or even favor.... making things worse. "  
  
Kid folded her arms.  
  
" Well thats just flamin' wonderful! " she spat, " Your bloody machine nearly wrecks time itself, takes away Serge's manhood, and now you want him to fix it?! "  
  
Serge scratched the back of his head.  
  
" C'mon Serge, we don't have to listen to this old gas bag. Lets just get it done and get you home, awright? "  
  
As Kid took Serge by the hand and lead him out, Serge stumbled along, nearly tripping from the sudden difference in balance. Glenn looked over Belthasar and Luccia for a second, then jumped down to the bottom and followed them out.  
  
  
  
And so they started a new adventure.  
  



	2. Return of the Magic Princess

(Type a title for your page here)   
  
Serge lay stretched out on his hammock while looking out the window. He was relaxed, but he didn't know why. Belthasar had predicted the end of time itself if he and Kid didn't do something. Not to mention that the feeling on his chest might never leave if the paradox isn't resolved. They had went back to Arni village after Viper Manor. Glenn was waiting outside. Kid was getting information.  
  
Things were changing, and rapidly. His mother had suddenly begun living in his home again, so the situation was just like it was at home... She recognized him. As close as he could be recognized.... She did not call him by his real name. She never even knew a young man named Serge ever existed. She thought she had a daughter.  
  
A thought suddenly came to him... He remembered Kid becoming whole with herself again - her and Harle. Why would Kid suddenly be back....? Almost as soon as the question was asked, one of her curses drifted upstairs as she entered his room. Serge's jaw dropped.  
  
Kid's once strikingly blond hair had now become a frosty blue, and her eyes which once seemed to brim with fire suddenly looked gentle and kind. The words coming out of her mouth contradicted those eyes, of course. She shook a now dainty fist at no one in particular.  
  
" What the bloody hell is going on here? " she said with a beautiful voice that flowed like a clean water stream, " first you're a woman, and now I'm.... a different woman. OK, enough, were going RIGHT back to that old man to figure out what the flaming deal is. "  
  
Serge yawned.  
  
" OK lazy, I'll go to him and you stay here! "  
  
Kid stormed out. Serge blinked a few times and realized he never really bothered taking a good, long, hard look at what the paradox did to him. As he sat up, something in the sun glimmered on a stand nearby. It was a gold cup. He stood up and stretched, actually noticing he was taller than before, despite being slimmer. Blinking curiously he leaned over to look at the gold cup on the stand.  
  
The cup said: Viper Swimming Championship winner: Sera  
  
Sera.... That was the name his mother had used when he returned home, even though she wasn't supposed to be here in this world... And he was supposed to be dead. But FATE was gone... And Panther demons seemed to go with him, inexplicably. That meant he couldn't have died...  
  
Swimming championship... He remembered being a pretty good swimmer back at home, like how he'd sometimes go diving with Leena. But championship....?  
  
He looked down and suddenly realized why he seemed taller. Long, strong, well toned legs greeted his sight. When he thought of swimming with his new legs, he actually felt a boat wouldn't be necessary to get around.  
  
He noticed a small trunk in the corner that wasn't there before that sat in the light. He walked over to it and slowly opened it. He was greeted by the face of a startling beautiful young woman with large azure eyes which sparkled like the blue ocean on a summer's day, and wispy blue hair that blew gently in the wind . He did a double take and...  
There was a hand mirror at the bottom of the trunk. The pure face which caught him off guard was his own reflection. He smiled. He had heard his own mother was a strong, healthy beauty when she was young and he saw some of that now.  
He knew he should have been totally creeped out and crying out for his lost manhood... But that just wasn't in him. He was gentle Serge who, even now, had his mind on the ocean. He would opt to be Sera over Lynx anytime.  
  
Under the hand mirror were folded clean clothes and.... a practical, non-showy swimsuit. Just what he was looking for. He had time to kill, and the need to work his legs was nagging him. He changed into the swimsuit and walked outside, where Glenn was leaning against the wall of his house.  
  
" ......? Serge? "  
  
Serge nodded. He pointed where he was going to swim.  
  
" Very well. "  
  
  
~  
  
As soon as Kid entered, Balthasar's old face suddenly went very pale and a look of shock hit him. He suddenly broke out into sobs.  
  
" P... princess Schala... " he muttered, hardly being able to hold back.  
  
Kid looked puzzled for a second.  
  
" Oh my... " she said.  
  
Kid then shook her head, " Bugger! I didn't mean it to come out like that! ".  
  
Balthasar took deep breaths and sat down.  
  
" I knew the fact Kid came back was for a reason... " he said, " but.... Princess Schala... I never thought I'd see her again. "  
  
Kid felt like slamming the table and yelling at him, but when that thought was completed, she found herself sitting next to him and putting a delicate hand on his shoulder.  
  
" The interchanging paradox that is overlapping the worlds... " he muttered, " must have somehow regurgitated... P-princess Schala... "  
  
Kid closed her eyes in an almost silent prayer.  
  
" I'm afraid I don't under- I mean... what the flaming hell is going on here?! "  
  
Balthasar chuckled.  
  
" When I was part of the Zeal Kingdom... even during the Queen's insanity, there was one bright light of hope for both the Earthbound and Enlightened ones... Kind Princess Schala. "  
  
Kid closed her eyes.  
  
" Yes... yes, I remember those kids saying something about a Schala when we went to defeat the horrid... I mean... Ugly bugger Time Devourer! "  
  
The old man got up and paced. His eyes were the most serious Kid had ever seen of him.  
  
" You and Harle became one again when you were released from the power of Lavos... Your coming back here... to your real world... during this time of great paradox is surely a sign. Kid was probably the closest thing to the real Schala, so thats how you appeared at first... but you're reverting to your true self. "  
  
A couple of tears rolled down Kid's face.  
  
" Bugger, " she sniffed, " its gettin' harder an' harder to talk and think like myself... Oh Belthasar... "  
  
Belthasar put his hands on both of her shoulders, the tiny black eyes with their own tears, and the jaw unde his beard shaking itself.  
  
" Kid... you will be all right. Just let go of yourself. Emotions that you have denied yourself for an indeterminate length of time will come back to you... That anger you stored... Let it all come out. "  
  
Kid put her arms around Belthasar and cried into his shoulder. Belthasar, now looking much older somehow than before, put a comforting arm around her. He felt his own pain seep away as Schala.... the beautiful princess of Zeal... was finally free.  
  
  
~  
  
Kid was surprised to find that Serge wasn't home. His mother said he and his friend left a while ago. On the way out, she ran into Leena who was outside her house, sewing a fishing net. Leena said Serge was out by the docks, watching her siblings while she attended her other chores.  
  
Kid heard the giggling before she arrived on the dock. Little children were splashing about, and Glenn was nearby.... leaning against a post.  
  
" Serge! " she called.  
  
Peering out of the water amongst the children was a shining, innocent face who turned attention to Kid.  
  
" Sera. " said Glenn.  
  
" Hmm? " Kid looked over her shoulder at Glenn.  
  
" They call Serge Sera here. "  
  
Serge climbed up a post of the dock and sat down, legs hanging over the edge. Serge cocked his head back to meet Kid's eyes.  
  
" What were you doing? "  
  
Serge gestured at the kids, and wildly shook his head, causing some water to fly. Kid felt the urge to snap at him for goofing off, both in the nap earlier and now the swimming... But again, she found herself kneeling and offering a gentle hand on shoulder.  
  
" Mate, I know you like this kinda thing... I promise ya, when were finished with the flamin' job we gotta do, you can come back home.... And we get you back to normal, OK? "  
  
Serge nodded and stood up. Leena, right on time, came back onto the dock.  
  
" Thanks Sera, they're a pain but they love it when you swim with them. I got that other stuff done. You're a real pal. "  
  
Serge blushed and scratched the back of his head. He gave the thumbs up. Kid put her hands on her hips.  
  
" If you're done..... Sera, " she emphasized the last word, which embarassed Serge further, " I have a plan. "  



End file.
